Algo importante
by Rally
Summary: Era otro día lluvioso, seis años después, cuando Tamao abrió su baúl de los recuerdos y encontró...


Se descubrió mirando por la ventana una vez más, retorciéndose las manitas con desesperación. Tremendamente aburrida.  
  
Y afuera, la lluvia arreciaba.  
  
Era otro día lluvioso, seis años después, cuando Tamao abrió su baúl de los recuerdos - o dicho de otro modo, una cajita decorada con pintura de dedos en la que guardaba sus pertenencias especiales - y encontró, entre otras cosas, un paquetito hecho con una servilleta y colocado cuidadosamente en una esquina. Con dedos temblorosos desdobló el papel, recordando lejanamente lo que contenía, y halló una pequeña golosina de color rosa cubierta a trozos, pues algunas partes ya habían caído, de azúcar.  
  
Y aquella chuchería que a duras penas se conservaba en su caja, le traía recuerdos de su infancia, al menos de la parte que podía recordar...  
  
Recuerdos de su vida en la casa de los Asakura.  
  
Uno de los pequeños estanques del jardín ya se había inundado, dejando fuera del mismo a un par de carpas despistadas que ahora pugnaban por volver al agua. El cielo estaba gris, plomizo, y Tamao estaba sola en aquella casa tan grande. Bueno, sola no: en alguna parte de ella estaría su maestro, Mikihisa, seguramente haciendo de las suyas, y también estaría Keiko preparando la cena, o cosiéndole los pantalones a su descuidado hijo. Pero la pequeña se sentía abandonada, y por una razón: toda la semana se había pasado sin ver a Yoh, quien se había ido con Yohmei a entrenar para no sé qué cosa de hacerse amigo de un espíritu y que ella no podía entender, pues si algo abundaba en aquella casa, aparte de habitaciones vacías, eran espíritus. Y Tamao no sabía por qué puñetas - aunque en aquel momento no habría sabido decir esa palabra - se habían tenido que alejar de su hogar... y de ella.  
  
Porque aparte de con Conchi y Ponchi, y eventualmente con alguno de los adultos que quedaban allí, no había hablado con nadie en los seis días y medio que su amigo llevaba fuera. Y además, le echaba de menos.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que en medio de su aburrimiento, estaba comenzando a deshilachar las mangas de su yukata y paró de hacerlo.  
  
"Yoh-sama..." suspiró, tumbándose bocabajo en el tatami y aplastando su mejilla regordeta contra el suelo. "Vuelve pronto..."  
  
Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Tamao se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta su habitación cuando no recordaba haber atravesado la casa por su propio pie. La respuesta llegó cuando un niño de unos nueve años, de pelo castaño y piel morena, entró alegremente en su habitación, precedido por unos ligeros toques en la puerta. Inmediatamente se incorporó y frotó los ojillos, preguntándose si su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas.  
  
"¡Tamao!" exclamó cariñosamente el niño. "¿Cómo estás? ¡Anoche llegamos y te encontramos durmiendo en el suelo del pasillo! ¿Cómo te dormiste en un sitio así? ¡Con lo cómodos que son los futones!" y sin más dilación se tiró sobre el de color rosa de ella. "¡¡Uuuuf!! ¡Es genial! ¡Me pasé toda la semana durmiendo a la intemperie! En serio, Tamao, nunca intentes usar hojas de árbol como colchón, te llenas de bichos..."  
  
La pequeña pestañeó un par de veces. Un repentino huracán de palabras atropelladas, tras siete días de silencio casi autoimpuesto, acaba por aturdir a cualquiera, más si se tiene en cuenta que nadie está muy lúcido nada más despertar. De manera que cuando se dio perfecta cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando, Yoh acababa de desaparecer por el pasillo, camino de la cocina, y ella le estaba siguiendo a tientas con el pijama puesto.  
  
Cuando arribó a su destino, él ya estaba sentado a la mesa devorando un cuenco de cereales tras otro bajo la mirada amorosa de una madre. También el abuelo estaba en su sitio de siempre, oculto tras el periódico de siempre y con su cara de malas pulgas de siempre.  
  
"Buenos días, tesoro" le dijo Keiko con una sonrisa. "Anda, siéntate, que necesitas recuperar energías después de lo de anoche. El pasillo no es un lugar muy cómodo para dormir, ¿no crees?"  
  
¿Es que se había enterado toda la casa o qué? Tamao se puso roja, y para ocultarlo se sentó rápidamente a la mesa, centrando su atención en los pasatiempos de la caja de cereales que tenía delante. «Busca diez animales en la sopa de letras... Guía a la tortuga hasta la meta por el camino más corto... Descifra el jeroglíf...»  
  
"¡Toma!"  
  
Por poco no se puso bizca al intentar ajustar la visión al objeto que Yoh le acababa de plantar delante de las narices. La pelirrosada tomó en sus manos la bolsita de franela que el niño le tendía y la abrió, dudosa. Dentro encontró un bonito prendedor para el pelo, rosa, con una bolita del mismo color cubierta de azúcar y barnizada pegada a ella. Miró inquisitiva a Yoh, quien sonreía tranquilamente.  
  
"Paramos en el pueblo de la que volvíamos. Una señora los estaba vendiendo y nos dijo que los hacía ella misma, así que le pedí al abuelo que te la comprara. ¿A que es bonito?"  
  
A modo de respuesta, la niña echó a correr hacia el espejo del baño, se subió a un taburete y se lo intentó colocar en el pelo, no logrando un resultado demasiado convincente; a pesar de eso, Tamao lo miró como si fuera el peinado más maravilloso del mundo, digno de una heroína de las películas que un domingo al mes ponían en el cochambroso cine del pueblo. Porque además, era un regalo de su querido Yoh-sama, y por eso no le habría importado que le regalara una pescadilla mordisqueada.  
  
Afuera, los peces del estanque chapoteaban. Y el sol había salido.  
  
La muchacha sonrió ante los recuerdos. Hacía tiempo que aquel prendedor se había estropeado y roto, pero a ella le seguía pareciendo igual de bonito. Además, la bolsa de golosinas que le habían comprado el día que se rompió para calmar su disgusto, eran las mismas que aquella que llevaba pegada, y aunque también se habían acabado al poco tiempo, siempre tenía alguna nueva guardada para cuando se sentía sola.  
  
Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: rebuscó entre los cajones de la cómoda, y por fin encontró una horquilla para el pelo completamente normal. Y buscó en sus bolsillos y halló lo que quería.  
  
"Buenas tardes, joven Yoh. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?" le preguntó aquella misma tarde cuando hubo vuelto de su particular infierno diario. Él se rascó la cabeza y contestó que como siempre, que igual de agotador. La joven sonrió y anunció que iba a preparar la cena. Cuando se estaba yendo, escuchó su nombre detrás de ella.  
  
"¿Sí, joven Yoh?" respondió girándose.  
  
"Te queda muy bien el prendedor."  
  
Se sonrojó.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
Yoh soltó su risita y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el patio trasero, donde su esposa descansaba su abultada barriga bajo un árbol.  
  
Tamao entró en la cocina.  
  
Fin  
  
N. de la A: Hana ES hijo de Yoh y Anna. Diga lo que diga el bastardo del autor. Los que saben ya me entenderán. 


End file.
